


Lepidoptera Series Fanart

by Insidious Inkstains (sidneybelveire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotp of my heart, Fanart, Wingfic, insect wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneybelveire/pseuds/Insidious%20Inkstains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clint Barton relationship rule number 9 - when something is wrong avoid the problem and hope it goes away.</p>
<p>It'll only work for a day or two, but, maybe that'll be long enough to lick his wounds and regroup?"</p>
<p>Illustration for icywind's "Lepidoptera" series, which is C/C although this drawing is just the two agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lepidoptera Series Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I thought I thought of everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857740) by [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind). 



  
  


  
Excerpt from 'I Thought I Thought of Everything':

"As they settled he flapped his wings once to brush against Nat’s and she in turn flitted hers against his in a grounding, soothing, gesture."

**Author's Note:**

> YO! Sid here. (wow that is a large image.)
> 
> So I was gifted some lovely fic, and it was delicious. I've been meaning to draw stuff for this verse since I first learned of it on the tumbly feed/Strike team chat (been too hectic to talk much in there, sorry) BUT most of what I've drawn so far has been rough sketches or WIP.
> 
> However, with the weather lately knocking me down a bit, I managed to complete this bit in a very short amount of time (for me). So up it goes, hope everyone likes it.
> 
> Um, Clint's wings (Caligo something) should ostensibly be larger, and also the colour scheme is skewed towards purple because I had trouble building up a bluer sheen. Artistic License. Natasha (Greta oto) 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback or (small) ideas of what else to draw in this verse, it's a blast.


End file.
